1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the comminution of raw materials.
2. Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made for comminuting raw material into a desired particulate size. One problem with such attempts is their susceptibility to jamming. Another problem with such devices is the presence of numerous mechanical parts, each of which are susceptible to wear and tear and replacement of the individual parts can be expensive. Some of these devices are also large and thus not easily portable.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for comminuting material comprising first and second mating sections. The mating sections when mated form an enclosed interior chamber with the first and second sections capable of movement relative to each other. The first mating section has a first set of a plurality of pins, which extend from a base of the first mating section and into the interior of the chamber. Similarly, the second mating section has a second set of a plurality of pins extending from a base of the second mating section and into the interior of the chamber. The pins from the first mating section interdigitate with the second set of a plurality of pins when the first and second mating sections are mated, wherein movement of the first and second mating sections relative to one another causes comminution of the material when placed in the chamber.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a plurality of pins having at least one planar facet, more preferably be multi-planar faceted, and most preferably be either triangular or hexagonal. The first and second sets of a plurality of pins are preferably substantially perpendicular to the base of their respective mating sections, although the pins can also be placed at an angle relative to the base. If the pins are angled, the angle at which the first set of a plurality of pins is placed relative to the base of the first mating section is complementary to the angle at which the second set of a plurality of pins is placed relative to the base of the second mating section.
In yet another embodiment, the pins are removably fixed to their respective bases, thus allowing pins of various shapes and sizes to be easily inter-changed.
In yet another embodiment, a method of determining the configuration of a plurality of pins in a cylindrical comminuting device having a first and second mating section, the method comprising the steps of:
1) determining the configuration in a first mating section of a first set of a plurality of pins by:
a) selecting parameters of the first mating section such that the relationship
D=(n)(d)+S(nxe2x88x921)+2F
is satisfied;
b) determining the maximum number of orbits, O, of said pins for the mating sections such that
O=(nxe2x88x921)/2;
where parameter:
D is an internal diameter of the first mating section,
d is the maximum cross-sectional distance of a pin,
S is the minimum distance between a pair of interdigitating adjacent pins,
n is the total integral odd number of interdigitating pins along a major axis of said mating sections,
2) determining the radius of total orbits when said first and second sections are mated such that
R=2(n)(d+S),
where parameter:
R is the radius of an orbit,
n is the nth orbit; and
3) configuring a second set of a plurality of pins in a second mating section such that the first set of pins and second set of pins have a distance S when said first and second sections are mated and said first mating section having even Rn orbits and said second mating section having odd Rn orbits.
The invention also provides for a kit for comminuting material, wherein such kit comprises first and second mating sections. The first and second mating sections when mated are capable of forming an enclosed interior chamber with the sections capable of movement relative to each other. A plurality of sets of pins capable of being removably fixed to a base each of the first and second mating sections; are also provided with the kit.
In another embodiment, the sets of pins to be included with the kit comprise a plurality of sets of pins for both the first and second mating sections and further comprise pins of a plurality of shapes and sizes.